Every Little Thing You Do
by tRiSh feLtoN
Summary: This is about Ginny's angst as a teenager (i.e acne and sexual curiosity) and how a certain Slytherin boy(hint: MALFOY) helps her through it. They're uncertain at first about their relationship, but cozy up to one another eventually.


The First Day of School

It was the first day of the new school year at Hogwarts. Ginny was staring her fifth year there. Everything was going perfectly. She wore a denim mini, a cute tanktop and some platform sneakers.

This is going to be the best school year yet, she thought to herself. Everything will be perfect.

Until...

"Screech!" yelled Ginny Weasley as she looked at her face in the mirror.

"What is it?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she entered her daughter's room hurriedly.

"Oh, Mum," replied Ginny. "It's just horrible! This can't be happening! Not on the first day of school!"

"Well what is it, dear? Did you lose your prefect badge?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Worse!" she exclaimed. "I've got a pimple on my forehead!"

"Is that all?" said Mrs. Weasley. "I thought it was something _important_."

"It _is_ important!" said Ginny. "I can't be expected to go around school with this... This _thing_ on my face! I'll be a laughing stock!"

"Calm down, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley calmingly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes, it is! It looks repulsive! **I** look repulsive! Why is this happening to me? Not now!" said Ginny.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Ginevra. Acne is all part of growing up," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now, I want you to get downstairs and eat your breakfast. You still have that train to catch in King's Cross."

"But Mum-"

"Not another word!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley. "Honestly, she gets a pimple and she treats it like a land mine.. Honestly.." she huffed as she went downstairs again.

Ginny thought her mother was being terribly unfair. Wasn't _she_ ever a teenager? She ought to know how humiliating it is to walk around school with a disgusting creature on her face. Humph! Nevertheless, she obeyed her mother's orders. She brushed her hair in a way that would hide her pimple then began to drag her trunk downstairs to the dining room.

"Good morning, everyone," she said.

When she got to the dining room, everyone was already there wearing their muggle clothes. Ron, Fred and George(who had recently graduated from Hogwarts.), her mum and her dad. They all greeted her good morning.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing, Gin?" asked Ron.

"Clothes?" said GInny sarcastically. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's a bit... Revealing?" said Ron.

Ginny frowned. She examined herself in the hall mirror. She looked perfect.

"No, not really," she answered. "I think it's rather trendy, don't you?"

"No, I don't," replied Ron. "I mean, it's just so... Racy. Couldn't you wear a sweater and jeans instead?"

:"No, I couldn't," she said. "I happen to like my outfit. Now, _if_ you'll excuse me I'd like to eat my breakfast."

"Could you at least put on a sweater over it?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied.

Ron just shrugged. He knew he couldn't completely convince her to change outfits, but he was just trying to protect her from all those maniacs out there. But she was just too independent.

When everyone had finished their breakfast, they all crammed themselves in their enchanted buggy and were on their way to Hogwarts. The ride was pretty much uneventful. When they got to the train station, they had only a few minutes left to catch the Hogwarts Express at platform 9¾. Ginny and Ron bade goodbye to their parents and brothers. Slowly, the train was pulling out of the station.

Finally, thought Ginny. I never thought I'd get away from them.

Ginny found her way to the front of the train where the compartments of the prefects and headboys and girls were located. There were four compartments reserved for them, but three were already full when she got there so she had to stay at the last one. As she entered the compartment, her heart sank. Draco Malfoy was there all alone. Malfoy was headboy of Slytherin house. Ginny wasn't surprised seeing a Malfoy was Snape's favorite student. She loathed Snape. She didn't hate Malfoy, but she didn't like him either. As far as she was concerned, Draco Malfoy was Ron's worst enemy. Malfoy looked up and saw Ginny.

"What do _you_ want Weasley?" he asked sinisterly.

"Just wanted to know if I could sit here," she replied. "Seeing as all the other compartments are full. That's not a crime, is it?" she said smugly.

Malfoy glared at Ginny. He clearly didn't like the idea of Ginny staying in _his_ compartment.

"Fine," he said.

"Thank you," replied Ginny. She slowly slid into the compartment and closed the door. She looked at Malfoy and he looked back.

"What now?" said an irritated Malfoy.

"Nothing," replied Ginny.

Malfoy just shrugged. Ginny made herself comfortable in the bench opposite Malfoy. Ginny fell asleep halfway through the train ride. Malfoy took this opportunity to examine her. He had never realized how magnificent her body was. You couldn't really see that underneath their baggy school robes. However, in her outfit right now, you can see her voluptuous body. Her curves were perfect, her cleavage astonishing, and her long slender legs were absolutely magnificent. Ginny suddenly shifted her position. Her back was facing him now. Her skirt lifted a little, revealing a perfect round arse clad in a red thong. Malfoy couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't believe that a Weasley could actually arouse him. He was a Malfoy, he was better than her. Just then, Ginny stirred again and woke up. Malfoy pretended to be asleep, hiding his face underneath a book.

"Good God," she said when she realized her arse was showing. "Good thing Malfoy's asleep," she said blushingly.

She looked at her watch and realized they would be in Hogwarts in a half hour's time. Seeing as Malfoy was asleep anyway, she decided she could put on her robes. Malfoy watched her closely. She took off her top revealing her bare breasts.

Malfoy was astonished.

Her breasts were perfect, round and supple and just the right size. She started putting on a bra and her white uniform shirt. She then took off her denim skirt and put on the gray one for school. She also put on their knee-high socks and her school shoes. After she finished dressing, she just sat down the rest of the trip. As they pulled into the Hogsmeade station, Malfoy knew things would never be the same.


End file.
